


Ignorancia (o ¿Qué es un condón?)

by Nande_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El no saber lo que es un condón suele provocar muchas confusiones y también algunas contusiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorancia (o ¿Qué es un condón?)

**Author's Note:**

> Es el segundo fic que escribí en la vida. Ya me da flojera revisarlo de nuevo.

En algún lugar cuyo nombre no es de nuestro interés se llevaba a cabo una fastuosa  _cena_ , pero para ser sinceros hacía varias horas que la fiesta había caído en la monotonía y por lo tanto muchos invitados habían decido retirarse de dicha reunión, probablemente debido a que ya habían comido y bebido hasta el hartazgo.

Sin embargo en los jardines, ajenos a todo el aburrimiento, se encontraban un par de preocupados jóvenes.

\- Entonces¿estás seguro de que ya no te quedan más? – Decía angustiada una maestra agua.

\- Seguro, ya he revisado en todos lados, debajo de mi  _cama_ , entre las ranuras de la armadura, entre el pelo de Appa, debajo de los cojines del  _auto_  de mi tío… – Enumeraba un mal humorado príncipe, al cual la expectativa de estar las próximas semanas o incluso meses sin ellos lo tenía en éste estado.

\- Sí, sí, ya entendí el concepto. - Exasperada la joven maestra lo interrumpió.

\- Bueno, es solo que creí que querías que fuera específico.

Katara ignoró el último comentario olímpicamente y ambos se sumieron en un apacible silencio, aparentemente tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema.

\- Ya sé ¿y si consigues más en el mismo lugar en donde conseguiste los primeros?, bueno ya sé que eso fue hace mucho, pero podríamos viajar y preguntar si todavía venden.- Sugirió Katara totalmente esperanzada.

\- Creo que eso no es posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque, bueno lo que sucede es que – comenzó a decir un cada vez más sonrojado y nervioso Zuko - mi tío me los obsequio.

\- ¿Y si le pides más? – Preguntó ingenuamente la ojiazul.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?, - El temperamental maestro fuego decía al tiempo que intentaba tranquilizarse. - ¿sabes lo que me va a decir y todo lo que se va a burlar de mí sí llego diciéndole "Hola tío¿cómo has estado¿disfrutas tu té¿me podrías regalar un par de  _condones_?"?

\- ¿Qué te pasa?, haz el favor de calmarte, si no lo haces no vamos a resolver nada. – Dijo conciliadoramente Katara. – Bueno¿y qué tal si preguntamos en La Cueva del  _Ornitorrinco_?, después de todo ahí venden cualquier cosa.

\- Debes estar bromeando, el dependiente es amigo de mi tío y de inmediato le diría que fui a buscar condones.

-¿Y si yo voy?

El ambarino comenzó a negar con la cabeza, totalmente desilusionado, ya que todas las posibles soluciones eran inútiles… después de todo no podrían conseguir más.

\- Sería peor, porque de cualquier modo el vendedor le diría a mi tío que tú fuiste y entonces él sabría con quién los he gastado. – Ante tal comentario Katara se sonrojo por completo.

\- Ya es tarde y está comenzando a nevar, lo mejor será regresar y continuar pensando dentro.- Sugirió Zuko.

\- Tienes razón.

Ambos se dirigieron al interior del palacio, sin darse cuenta que dos pares de oídos, ocultos detrás de algunos arbustos, habían estado escuchando atentamente su conversación.

\- Oye Toph¿qué es un condón?- Dijo Aang cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que Zuko y Katara ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para descubrirlos.

\- No lo sé, pies ligeros.

\- Y si ellos dos tienen tantos problemas para conseguirlos¿por qué no se los piden a  _Santa Claus_?, total ya va a ser  _Navidad_  y no tendrán que esperar tanto.- Dijo un ilusionado y esperanzado avatar.

\- No me digas que todavía crees en Pansa Clos y en sus tontos  _renos_. – Dijo Toph al tiempo que mostraba su típica sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Aang con los ojos grandes y llorosos.

La maestra tierra se debatía entre hacerle añicos su ilusión al avatar en ese instante o esperar y utilizar este recurso como una especie de venganza o algo por el estilo en el momento oportuno. Finalmente se decidió por lo último.

\- Nada, nada pies ligeros.

\- A bueno, por un momento creí que me ibas a decir que Santa no existe, aunque eso ya lo sé desde que tenía 10 años. – En ese momento a Toph le salió una gota gigantesca en la cabeza. – Solo quería ver como reaccionabas. – Concluyó felizmente el monje.

Aang espero a que Toph dijera algo, pero al ver que ésta solo se mantenía en silencio decidió continuar.

\- Estaba pensando…

\- Lo cual es un milagro.

Ignorando lo último el avatar siguió hablando como si nada.

\- ¿Si los conseguimos por ellos?, sería su regalo de navidad. – Acabo de decir Aang demostrando lo buen amigo que era.

\- ¿Y tienes dinero para comprarlos, genio?

\- Por supuesto, mañana mismo hay que ir a La Cueva del Ornitorrinco. – Concluyó el joven y sobretodo inocente avatar con una sonrisa triunfal.

Al día siguiente Aang iba jalando a una resignada Toph hacia La Cueva del Ornitorrinco.

\- Odio la  _nieve_. – Se quejaba Toph.

\- Ya, no te quejes no puede ser tan malo.

\- Debes estar bromeando, sabes que tengo que usar zapatos y entonces no puedo ver nada.

Después de lo anterior Aang prefirió guardar silencio el resto del camino.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda, ésta estaba desierta, lo cual facilitaba mucho su compra.

\- Buenos días¿me podría vender unos condones por favor? – Se dirigió Aang al vendedor.

\- Claro¿qué marca quieres¿Jerver o Tolus? – Preguntó el dependiente agachado, por lo cual no se percato de quién era su comprador.

\- Tú qué dices Toph ¿Jerver o Tolus?

\- Compra la que sea, lo único que quiero es irme cuanto antes ¡Me estoy congelando!

\- Está bien, ya no te enojes. Deme los más caros. – Finalizó el joven volviéndose al encargado.

\- Ah, sí, espera… aquí tienes.- En el momento en que el vendedor se los iba a entregar se dio cuenta que sus clientes eran solo unos niños, por lo cual desistió de dárselos. – Momento¿cuántos años tienen?

\- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Dijo Toph comenzando a perder la paciencia, la cual, dicho sea de paso no era mucha.

\- ¿No creen que son muy pequeños para usarlos?

\- ¿Cómo que pequeños? – Volvió a contestar Toph de mala gana.

Aang, que hasta ese momento había preferido guardar silencio decidió intervenir, ya que temía que Toph se enojará y no solo tomará represalias contra él, sino también contra el pobre dependiente.

\- No somos pequeños, y tenemos la edad suficiente para usar cualquier cosa que nosotros consideremos necesaria. Además, por si no lo ha notado soy el avatar y tengo más de 100 años. – Dijo Aang solemnemente.

Después de lo anterior el vendedor no puso más inconvenientes para que los jóvenes se llevaran los condones.

El vendedor, que había quedado impresionado tanto por la actitud del avatar como por su compra, y como buen chismoso que era, se encargaba de contarle a todo aquel que pasará por su tienda el incidente.

Queridos lectores¿acaso ustedes pueden imaginarse quién fue uno de los que tuvieron el dudoso honor de oír tan curiosa historia corregida y aumentada¿acaso pueden imaginar quién sería ése, que conociendo esta pequeña anécdota complicaría la vida de nuestros pequeños protagonistas (y de sus agregados)?; pues bien, la respuesta es más que obvia, tanto así que incluso podría ganar un concurso de obviedades… éste ser que disfrutó de dicho honor no es otro que nuestro siempre querido y bien amado Sokka, que ese día había ido a comprar un dulce muñeco de peluche para su siempre inocente, casta y pura hermanita Katara.

Al final de tan interesante conversación, nuestro pobre Sokka se fue corriendo, peluche en mano, a buscar a unos sumamente inocentes Aang y Toph, los cuales para este momento gozaban de una reputación totalmente arruinada.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del hermoso y kilométrico palacio, se encontraban nuestras dos pobres víctimas de la ignorancia, Aang y Toph.

Seguramente si Aang hubiese sabido los problemas que le traerían el comprar un regalo de navidad para sus amigos nunca lo hubiese hecho; sin embargo de no haberlo hecho, probablemente dentro de poco tiempo tendrían pequeños Kataritos y Kataritas o lo que es lo mismo Zukitos y Zukitas corriendo por todos lados y quemando o congelando todo a su paso, según fuera el caso.

Así que, pese a la perdida de una reputación de buen niño, mantenida cuidadosamente durante largo tiempo, Aang había efectuado un valioso servicio a la comunidad.

Por otro lado, una ingenua y temperamental, por no decir enojona y la mayor parte de las veces, o al menos cuando le conviene, irascible Toph, no tenía idea del concepto que actualmente los habitantes del lugar tenían de ella, no es que le importase de cualquier modo; sin embargo, posiblemente, y solo si tomamos como base varios antecedentes, podríamos predecir que en cuanto se enterara de la pequeña confusión ocasionada por la compra de un simple e inofensivo regalo de navidad, tendríamos un 99.9 (y en este punto se pueden agregar los nueves que el lector desee para hacer más exacta esta humilde predicción) de probabilidades de que el mundo se quede sin avatar nuevamente.

Sin embargo, en este caso Aang y Toph se encontraban felizmente ignorantes y mientras tanto discutían sobre una cuestión que los inquietaba, y no, no era sobre si volvería a haber una guerra, no, era algo más importante en esos instantes, lo que más les inquietaba era saber qué era un condón… se podría decir que el avatar y la joven maestra tierra tenían algunas hipótesis, que por cierto más equivocadas no podrían estar (aunque uno nunca sabe).

Y como la curiosidad mató al avatar, Aang no pudo resistirse más y abrió un condón, lo examinó, obtuvo algunos datos y procedió a compartirlos con su colega.

\- Mmmm… veamos, esta cosa parece un globito, huele extraño y está pegajoso, no entiendo para que los quieren Zuko y Katara. ¿Tú qué opinas? – Dijo mientras le pasa el sujeto de investigación a su compañera.

\- No lo sé, se siente extraño y tiene una forma bastante rara, tal vez podrían usarlos como cantinfloras. – Dijo Toph mientras llenaba el condón de agua.

\- O como globitos – decía Aang al tiempo que le arrebataba la cantiflora a Toph, le quitaba el agua y lo inflaba. Cuando acabo de hacer lo anterior siguió comentando su hipótesis. – porque podrían utilizarlos para decorar y colgarlos junto a algunas ramitas verdes como las que están sobre nosotros, mmm¿cómo se llamaban¡claro,  _muérdago_!

Toph, se puso pálida al oír aquello, pero al instante toda la sangre se le subió a la cara y más roja que las armaduras de la Nación del Fuego no podría estar. Sin embargo, una vez que la joven hubo procesado la información, parecía no molestarle estar bajo un muérdago con Aang.

Aparentemente Aang necesitaba salir más, o al menos salir y disfrutar de sus paseos sin que hubiese alguien intentando matarlo, porque todo el mundo conoce el significado del muérdago.

\- ¿Sabes lo qué pasa cuando dos personas están bajo un muérdago? – Preguntó Toph totalmente avergonzada.

\- No¿qué pasa?

\- Pues, esas personas deben bes…

\- ¡Toph, Aang¿qué pasa con ustedes¿cómo es posible que hayan comprado condones¡Yo, que los creía tan inocentes, tan puros! – Declaró un melodramático Sokka, que justo cuando termino de hablar había comenzado a llorar por la pérdida de la inocencia de sus amigos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntaron Toph y Aang al unísono.

\- Pues de los condones, de que son unos niños precoces, de que…

\- Ya cállate. – Comenzó a hablar Toph, que ya se había hartado de oír los lamentos y las babosadas de Sokka. – Ni siquiera son para nosotros, son un regalo.

\- ¿Qué?¿y para quién? – Dijo un asombrado y más calmado Sokka.

\- Pues para Zuko y Katara. – Respondió Aang felizmente. – Supimos que ellos los necesitaban y como los buenos amigos que somos decidimos comprarlos para regalárselos.

\- ¿Qué Zuko y Katara qué? – Dijo Sokka con un tic nervioso, ahorcando al peluche que acababa de comprar y posteriormente desmayándose por la impresión.

\- Y ahora¿por qué se habrá desmayado, estará herido? – Decía Aang completamente preocupado.

\- No lo creo, arrójale algo de nieve a la cara y seguramente con eso despertará.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Fue lo primero que Sokka dijo al momento de despertar.

\- Te desmayaste¿estás bien? – Pregunto un aprehensivo Aang.

\- Ah… cierto- En ese momento Sokka recordó el motivo de su desmayo y entro en un estado en el cual decía cosas sin sentido y de las cuales las únicas que Toph y Aang pudieron captar fueron Zuko, Katara, condones y maldito abusador de menores.

Después de algunos minutos y mucha nieve, cortesía una vez más de Aang bajo la siempre sana influencia de Toph, Sokka por fin reaccionó y se fue corriendo como poseso gritando un "¡Mataré a Zuko!" que se oyó en gran parte del palacio.

Aang y Toph se quedaron totalmente confundidos y sin resolver el enigma del siglo, ya que la única persona que les pudo haber aclarado su duda en ese momento, acababa de salir corriendo.

\- Bueno Toph, hace un rato me decías algo referente a los muérdagos¿no? – Dijo Aang para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido con Sokka.

\- Sí, bueno, lo que sucede es que… - Comenzó una nerviosa y sonrojada Toph.

Al día siguiente todos habían aprendido una importante lección y algunos hasta habían ganado algo.

Aang, si bien no supo lo que era un condón si aprendio y de una manera muy placentera, según sus propias palabras, lo que sucedía debajo de un muérdago. Básicamente lo mismo sucedió con Toph; cabe añadir que Aang tuvo mucha suerte, porque además de lo anterior, Toph nunca se entero de la pequeña confusión creada respecto a la compra de cierto regalo.

Zuko y Katara aprendieron que deben de ser más cuidadosos cuando estén hablando sobre ciertos temas, siempre puede haber un espía cerca… aunque si lo pensaban bien eso no había sido tan malo, después de todo habían resuelto su problema; sin embargo, en la opinión de Zuko el precio había sido muy alto, y no se refería a cierto ataque suicida de su cuñado, sino a las burlas que recibiría de hoy en adelante de parte de su tío, el cual se había enterado que su sobrino necesitaba más globitos.

Finalmente Sokka comprendió que no importaba cual fuera la razón, en este caso recuperar el honor perdido de su inocente hermana, nunca debería atacar a Zuko él solo.


End file.
